Romeo and Juliet Sort of Not really
by Madoma
Summary: "We're like Romeo and Juliet. Minus the fact that you're not thirteen, our families don't hate each other and we didn't commit a double suicide. You're not planning on faking your death, have me go nuts and poison myself, only to find out you were alive all along right before I die then have you really die...right? I wouldn't put it past you you know." NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! So, I'm sure many of you are seriously annoyed with me. I know I haven't been posting any chapters on C.O.D and I'm sorry about that but I really want it to be perfect and I don't have a Beta... so, it's either I post how it is, or I wait for someone to edit... you choose.

I knoooowww this is short but read the **bold **at the end!

**Romeo and Juliet. Sort of. Not really: "We're like Romeo and Juliet. Minus the fact that you're not thirteen, our families don't hate each other and we didn't commit a double suicide. You're not planning on faking your death, have me go nuts and poison myself, only to find out you were alive all along right before I die then have you really die...right? I wouldn't put it past you you know. You're a tad bit crazy." Naru/Sasu**

**I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"We're like Romeo and Juliet. Take away the facts that you're not thirteen, our families don't hate each other and we didn't commit a double suicide. You're not planning on faking your death, have me go nuts and poison myself, only to find out you were alive all along right before I die then have you really die...right? I wouldn't put it past you you know. You're a tad bit crazy." Tan arms reached up to cover his head right before he was hit. Chuckling, he shuffled down along the couch he was laying on to get in a more comfortable position, irritating the man sitting to the right of him. He heard a heavy sigh before he was shoved forward by his shoulders and dropped rudely on a bent knee.

"That hurt, bastard." The man grumbled out, angling his head in a more comfortable position on the others lap, trying not to irritate his now throbbing skull.

"Idiot." A soft, velvety voice whispered. Then there were long, pale fingers running through soft, golden hair in a silent apology. There was a moment of silence before he blond continued.

"Why do people want to compare their love to a story like that? I never understood. Sure, the aspect of their eternal love for each other is cool and all but they die in the end. What's the point?" The fingers in his hair suddenly stopped their ministrations, only to pull sharply at the yellow strands seconds later.

"Damn it, bastard! What was that for?" the injured man pouted, rubbing at his once again abused head.

"Only an idiot would ask such a stupid question."

"Oh yeah? Iruka used to say there was no such thing as a 'stupid' question. And I'm not an idiot!"

"And I'm not a bastard. You as well as everyone else I know that I am a legitimate child, yet you continue you call me otherwise. Besides. Teachers have to say that, even when they know it's not true. Especially when it comes down to you and Iruka. You know he always had a soft spot for you."

"Fine, Mr. Smarty Pants. If you know so much, enlighten me." The blond looked up into dark brown eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"You're twenty-six years old, Naruto. Not six. Please act so." Naruto just grinned up at the pale man and reached up with his left hand to push long, black bangs behind a pierced ear.

"Awe, c'mon Sasuke. Do you even realize how dull your life would be if I didn't bring any good, old-fashioned childish fun into it?" Sasuke smiled lightly and went back to caressing Naruto's blond locks.

"People compare their love story to Romeo and Juliet because of the instant connection they had for each other."

"Okay, but that still doesn't make any sense. What was it? Only a couple of hours before Romeo even met Juliet, he had whined over that Rosaline chick, so Mercutio brought him to the Capulet's Ball to make him happy which he then met Juliet and suddenly he's struck with Cupid's Arrow and cannot live without some child? I don't buy it. I say she was just rebound sex."

"If you would let me finish an entire thought without opening that big mouth of yours then maybe you _would_ understand." Sasuke lifted a slim eyebrow and looked down at his boyfriend. Naruto got the message loud and clear. It was either shut up and listen like a good boy or the discussion was over. That doesn't mean he didn't grumble and pout about it. But he did give his raven a small nod and closed his eyes as Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Now as I was saying. People compare their love to Romeo and Juliet because of the connection. That feeling they got when they first met and knew that one could not live without the other. That kind of instant recognition one's soul makes with another's is extremely rare." Sasuke stopped talking for a moment to let his words sink into his boyfriend's thick skull. Naruto hummed in acknowledgment and opened his eyes to look up at the raven. Sasuke gave his rare smile when he saw the glittering blue orbs gazing up at him. Sasuke bent down just as Naruto pushed up with his elbow, their lips meeting in a slow and gentle kiss.

"So," Naruto said when they pulled apart, snuggling back into the comfort of his raven's lap. "we are like Romeo and Juliet." Grinning up at Sasuke and snorted.

"Sort of." Sasuke said; the hand that had now been in his boyfriend's hair was now slowly gliding down, past an ear, a tan neck and underneath the collar of an orange t-shirt.

"Not really." Sasuke could feel Naruto's grin on his stomach as the blond slowly pulled up the black muscle shirt the pale man was wearing. "And my note on the rebound sex?" Naruto asked as the shirt continued its path upwards slowly revealing an unblemished pale abdomen. I'll change that soon enough, Naruto thought.

"Definitely not rebound sex." Sasuke practically purred as Naruto bit down on the sensitive skin around his belly button.

"Oh," Naruto stopped. He grabbed at Sasuke's forearm tightly, making the other man release his teasing hold on dusky nipples hidden from view. "well that's too bad. Rebound sex is always the best kind."Naruto pulled Sasuke shirt back down and stood up. "I'm hungry. I'm going to go-" Naruto shrieked, in a very manly way of course, when he was pulled roughly back on the couch. He started laughing when he looked up at the angry eyes of his lover.

"Rebound sex if the best kind, huh? So what does that make mine?" Naruto smiled, hooked his leg behind Sasuke's and pushed up then down. Getting comfortable between his lovers thighs, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists and pulled them over his head.

"It makes _you _mine. What did you call it? Our souls instant recognition to each other?" Naruto brought his face close to his lover's, their noses touching. "We may not be like Romeo and Juliet, but you are my Juliet."

"Then I guess that makes you my Romeo." Sasuke smirked and moved forward, connecting their lips.

* * *

**Yeah... soo. Review are _always _welcome. I'd really appreciate it. I want to get better in my writing. Be it good or bad, please review. **

**Also! I DO have some ideas to make this into a multi-chapter story. I just didn't know if people would like it or not. If I were to put up more chapters, I will be making it M rated. I love me my smut. Haha.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**"We're like Romeo and Juliet. Minus the fact that you're not thirteen, our families don't hate each other and we didn't commit a double suicide. You're not planning on faking your death, have me go nuts and poison myself, only to find out you were alive all along right before I die then have you really die...right? I wouldn't put it past you you know." NaruSasu

So, here's chapter one! _Italics _are Sasuke and Naruto talking to each other.

* * *

**Naruto**

We were about five when we first met.

_"I was six."_

_"Shut up!" Naruto cleared his throat._

Mom brought me to the park across the street from our new house. I remember being angry because instead of sand to play in it was woodchips (1). _Woodchips. _Who in their right minds think that woodchips are better than sand? You can make sand castles in sand, you can dig for buried treasure in sand, and you can throw sand in other kid's eyes to make them cry if they made you angry! Woodchips...it's almost as if they are there to discourage a kid from having fun.

_"It's almost as if the woodchips took a part of your childish soul away." Sasuke said, eyes laughing._

_"Bite me, bastard! I'm trying to tell a story here dammit!"_

_"Well maybe if you weren't so dramatic about the difference between woodchips and sand I wouldn't have to interrupt you, moron."_

_"Che, whatever. May I continue your royal_ ass_ness?"_

_"You may, my royal jester."_

_"Aaaanyways. As I was saying."_

So there I was minding my own business, when suddenly I'm shoved from behind for absolutely no reason! I land face first in those evil, splinter inducing _woodchips, _marring my adorable face! And who do I see standing behind me? A miniature Sasuke-bastard. Seriously. He looks the same as he did back then! Glare and all, although the glare as definitely improved. Lucky me, I've always been immune to its evil, iciness.

_Naruto heard Sasuke snicker. "Is there something you wish to say?"_

_"No. Please, do go on." Naruto cleared his throat and continued._

Right. So, there was Sasuke standing over me, arms crossed, a scowl on his face, stick up his tight little ass, the usual. Of course, back then I didn't know who he was, therefore I didn't know his family and that age even if I _had _known his last name it still wouldn't have mattered. That was all grown-up stuff. So me, being the innocent victim, retaliated by jumping him, sitting on his back and rubbing his face in the woodchips.

I don't remember much after that, to be honest. What I do remember is suddenly I'm in the air, arms and legs dangling because mom has me in her arms. Her and Sasuke's mom, I soon find out her name is Mikoto (whom makes the most _amazing _homemade bread but don't tell mom I said that!), are apologizing to each other, claiming that their own kid started the fight, blah blah blah. Soon enough the women are laughing. Honestly, I'll never understand women. Laughing turns into talking, talking turns into exchanging numbers, names, likes and dislikes.

Eventually they remember their poor hurt children and start scolding us. Demanding to know who started the fight and all that jazz. Sasuke and I don't budge. I remember feeling bad because he had a bruise on his cheek. I have no idea what possessed me to do it but I leaned over and kissed it. What does the mini Sasuke do? He punches me! That of course only starts a whole new fight freaking out our parents. They pull us apart once _again, _start scolding us _again, _then they come up with a brilliant idea. A play date! Yeah! That's just what you should do. Stick two kids together whom obviously hate each other, in the same room, three to four times a week after they already have to go to school together! So that they may "work on their differences". Great parenting, right?

_Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and tilted his head up and kissed him lightly. "It may not have seemed like great parenting but considering I have you, I have our mothers to thank for the rest of my life."_

_Naruto's cheeks flushed in embarrassment smiling lovingly up at his boyfriend and pulled him back down for another kiss._

* * *

I know! It's really short. But this was just a trial run chapter to see how people like it.  
If I get positive reviews, I'll post a new chapter. If you all like it, each chapter will be Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto, etc. each reminiscing about the past.  
If you've got no clue as to what was going on here I'm so sorry.

To anyone who doesn't understand the pain of having to go to a park with woodchips, I envy you. I hated those things with a PASSION growing up.

_Pleas _review. I'm going to need serious feedback with this one...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **"We're like Romeo and Juliet. Minus the fact that you're not thirteen, our families don't hate each other and we didn't commit a double suicide. You're not planning on faking your death, have me go nuts and poison myself, only to find out you were alive all along right before I die then have you really die...right? I wouldn't put it past you you know." NaruSasu

Enjoy

* * *

**Sasuke**

"_Sasuke, what do you want for lunch?"_

"_Do we have any bread?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Sandwiches then. Use the vegetables from the garden."_

"_Alright."_

_When Naruto came back from outside Sasuke walked up from the couch and started helping him with washing the dirt off of the lettuce, basil and tomato. _

"_Mind if I continue with the story?"_

"_Be my guest."_

"_Well, I remember it a little differently..."_

Mother had taken me to the park that day because Itachi had a lot of homework to do and apparently I was too distracting. I wasn't happy to say the least. I wanted to talk to my brother about how my day went, all the new things I had learned and the new book I had gotten from the library.

"_Geek."_

"_No interrupting, remember?"_

As I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do first, either play on the swings or climb the jungle gym, there was suddenly a loud ringing in my ears. The most annoying sound was coming from behind me and all I wanted to do was to shut it up. Much to my surprise, when I turned around the noise was coming from a pudgy little blond yelling and complaining to his mother about how "yucky" woodchips are and _demanding _to be taken somewhere else.

"_Are you calling me fat?!"_

"_No."_

"_Good."_

"_I'm calling your younger self fat."_

"_Bastard!"_

I couldn't take it anymore! Not only was my day ruined because I couldn't spend any time with my brother but now I had to listen to the sound that reminded me of a Father's broken record player. So, I did the only thing my _six-year-old _mind could think of. I pushed it. Him. Whatever.

What I thought would have happened was that the blond screeching thing would start crying and its mother would take it away. Obviously that didn't happen. Oh no, what did it do? I lunged at me and tackled me to the ground and shoved my face in the ground. It didn't take long for our mothers to get us of course. After all, one would have to be deaf to be unable to hear the noises that the little devil can come up with.

"_Can you please stop referring to me as an 'it'?" _

"_I can."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Doesn't mean I will."_

"_Damn it, Sasuke!"_

Sure, I may have been the one to start it but that doesn't mean the screaming thing wasn't the cause.

"'_Thing' isn't an improvement!"_

"_Stop talking."_

I was obviously provoked. I had to choice but to shut him up. When asked who started the fight neither one of us budged. It was a pleasant surprise. I had assumed the little boy would start blaming me for everything but he look he was giving me was one of pity. Whatever, I didn't need his pity. Besides, I had already acknowledged that he may not be so bad and then what does he do? He kisses me. He. Kissed. Me. I did the only plausible thing I could think of. I punched him in the face. Any respect I had for him was gone in an instant. The only people who I ever allowed to kiss me were my Mother, Father and any insufferable Aunts that decided to drop by for a visit.

When we finally stopped fighting again our mothers finished swapping numbers and started talking about having us play together. Oh joy. From the sounds of it this boy lived near us which meant we will end up in the same school. Not only will I have to deal with him there but even in my home? I think not! So as Mother pulled me away, telling me how disappointed she was in my behaviour, I turned around and glared at the giggling blond. I remember thinking, Why does he look so happy? We were just in a fight but he's smiling and laughing while his mother is trying to discipline him. Just when I thought it may not be such a bad idea, having this annoying creäture as a friend, we locked eyes and he gave me the most sinister grin I have ever seen in my life. The kind of grin one would find on an evil, psychotic anime character.

Nope. This was going to be a disaster.

"_I don't remember that..."_

"_Of course you don't. But you did it. I think I was actually a little scared." _

"_Oh come on. The famous Sasuke Uchiha scared of a five-year-old boy? Stop it."_

"_I was only six, moron. Even I was afraid of some things."_

"_Uh-huh." Naruto just smiled and took a bite of his sandwich._

* * *

So, this is the second chapter...

I hope everyone liked it :)

To Yaoimazter: I completely agree! A majority of the stories on F.F are SasuNaru and I do like it, but not as much as NaruSasu.

To my other guest reviewers, thank you very much for your support. And not to worry, I am definitely not going to make this out to be all about the smut. It's about the story. I just like smut :P

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **"We're like Romeo and Juliet. Minus the fact that you're not thirteen, our families don't hate each other and we didn't commit a double suicide. You're not planning on faking your death, have me go nuts and poison myself, only to find out you were alive all along right before I die then have you really die...right? I wouldn't put it past you you know." NaruSasu

**To all my reviewers, thank you so so much! You have no idea how happy you all make me. To everyone who has either Favorite or Followed this story, thank you as well! To know so many people are reading my story is amazing. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Naruto**

"_Ah, I remember it like it was just yesterday. Constantly fighting, always at each other's throats, our mothers yelling at us to get along..."_

"_That _was _yesterday."_

"_...true. But I meant when we were kids."_

"_Some things never change I guess." _

It was the first day of a new school. Mom and Dad kept telling me I would do well, that it was in my blood or whatever. Something about being a Uzumaki-Namikaze child meant I oozed confidence and friendliness. Yeah. Right. The first day was absolute hell. First thing that happens? I'm late. Not my fault! I swear! It was Mom's. She wouldn't let me go, not that I really wanted her to considering how terrified I was but don't tell her! I'll never hear the end of it. I didn't get in to any trouble since it was my first day which was great but of course as I'm standing in front of the class about to introduce myself I see a familiar head of black hair.

Just what I needed. Sasuke-bastard in my class. Sadly we had met twice already. The first time when we fought at the park then the very next day when Mom couldn't help but call and see if we could all get together. His family was alright, his Father doesn't smile very often so he kind of looks like he's just finished eating a pickle with loads of vinegar on it. He's got a really cool older brother. He's so smart! I wish I had a brother...his Mom is really nice too. She smells nice but not as good as my mommy.

"'_Mommy'? What are you, six?"_

"_Hey! I don't care how old I get, my mom will forever and always be 'mommy'!"_

"_Momma's boy."_

"_...I don't see the problem."(1)_

Before I know it my teacher is saying my name louder than necessary and I realize Sasuke and I have been trying to kill each other with our eyes. We both quickly look away which made the class start laughing and making fun of me.

"Loser! Doesn't even know his own name!"

"Hey Mrs. Sarutobi! Can someone who is that dumb be allowed to come to school?"

"Enough everyone! Every single one of you was shy and even a little scared on your first day. No one laughed at you, did they?" The class went silent rather quickly after that. I looked up at my teacher, getting a good look at her and what I saw made my heart beat a little faster and my palms sweat. She was beautiful. Long black hair, pale skin that looked soft as a feather and piercing brown eyes.(2) I decided then and there that she was going to be the woman I marry.

"_Stop laughing you jerk! Kurenai _is _a beautiful woman!"_

"_Oh, I know. But I'm not laughing because of that!" _

"_Then what could be so damn funny that could make the Ice Prince laugh?"_

"_Long black hair, a pale complexion, brown eyes? It's no wonder you fell for my good looks, moron. You've been looking for them from such a young age." _

"_I'll kill you, Uchiha!" _

"_I'm _so _telling Asuma you had a thing for his wife when you were six." _

"_..Sasuke?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Run."_

"Now Naruto, while the class is finishing up their lesson I want you to tell me what you've learned so far from your last school. It's the middle of October and I don't know what your teacher at your last school started with."

We went over everything pretty quickly but I don't remember much of the conversation. I do remember watching the way her hair moved in front of her eyes and every time she would move it away with long slender fingers. Her lips moving with words that went unheard, painted a ruby-red. It suited her, not like a lot of women who think they can wear red lipstick and only succeeding in looking like clowns. This educational beauty was an enchantress, I must be under a spell, a spell that was ruined all too quickly. I jumped at the loud noise as a pair of hands slammed against the top of the teachers desk. When I looked up I was greeted with a pair of annoyed dark eyes. I sighed. What could I have possibly done to make him angry by talking with my future wife?

"Mrs. Sarutobi, I'm finished my work."

"Very good Sasuke. Leave it on my desk." Sasuke was stilling glaring at me. What was wrong with this guy? "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes"

"No" We said at the same time. I was a little surprised Sasuke said we knew each other. With the way the older boy was looking at me one would think he hated me.

"So which is it? Yes or no?" I could see her eyes dancing with laughter, I couldn't lie to her.

"We know each other...sort of."

"Perfect! Sasuke, take Naruto with you to your desk. He can sit between you and Sai. Naruto, take this worksheet and do as much as you can. Sasuke can give you his tokens to help you count. If you're having trouble just raise your hand, okay?"(3) She ruffled my hair and sent me on my way. I swore to myself I would never have a bath again. That didn't go well with Mom. She just laughed and dunked my head under the water almost drowning me. Crazy woman.

Grumbling I made my way to my assigned desk following closely behind Sasuke. I was a bit too close. Before I knew it someone stuck their foot out causing me to trip and fall forward bringing Sasuke down to the floor with me.

"Get _off _of me idiot!"

"I'm _trying _you jerk! Someone tripped me! And don't call me an idiot or I'll tell your mom!"

"Like she'd believe you."

"Mom says I'm a great actor! Whatever that means, so yes! She will believe me."

"You two are too noisy. I'm trying to work." I looked up to see who was talking and my eyes widened. No way was there two of them! No way no _way! _I met his whole family two days ago!

"My name is Sai. Nice to meet you. Now stop talking." With that, he shoved my head down knocking me, once again, into Sasuke. But this time my face, sadly, landed in his private area.

"P-p-pervert! Get off! Pervert! Mrs. Sarutobi!" I could hear all the other kids whispering and I could feel them staring at me and Sasuke. Feeling my cheeks heat up with embarrassment I hung my head, not meeting their eyes.

"What is going on? Sasuke, stop yelling. Naruto, stand up. Sai, what happened?" My dark-haired angel helped me to my feet along with Sasuke whose face reminded me of the apples Mom picks for her pies.

"I don't know Teacher. I was trying to do my work when they suddenly fell and started yelling at each other."

"Why you-"

"That's enough boys. You're staying in class at recess. Now sit down and finish your work." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. It wasn't fair! I didn't do anything wrong and I'm getting into trouble? When I find out who tripped me they will pay. They were the reason all of this happened. I turned towards Sai who just sat there smiling. I didn't think I could hate anyone as much as I hated Sasuke but there was. Sai was now my worst enemy.

"Stop crying. You're such a baby. It's only one recess. There is still lunch and last recess."

"I'm not-"

"Leave him alone. It's your fault we're in trouble." Why was he sticking up for me? Wasn't he just calling me a pervert? What did that mean anyways? "Stop looking at me funny. Come sit. If it's hard I'll help you."

"Uhm, thank you."

"Hn. This doesn't make us friends."

"Like I would want to be your friend!"

"Naruto, unless you want to stay for two recesses' you will sit down quietly and do your work, okay?"

"Yes m'am." I finished my work without any help. I liked maths. It was easy, 2+2? Childs play. That is until they started adding the alphabet to it. But that's not until later. Handing my paper to my teacher I looked down at my shoes in embarrassment. I could feel her looking at me and the tears started coming again.

"Uhm, I-I'm sorry for yelling. I was tripped and fell on Sasuke then Sai pushed my head down again and I landed in a bad place and Sasuke started yelling and-and-"

"It's fine Naruto. I believe you. Next time though, you need to just stand up quickly and try not to start screaming. Just come and tell me what happened. Sai? Can you come up here please? You too Sasuke." I quickly wiped my tears away. I didn't want Sai to call me a baby again. I felt more than saw the two other boys stand beside me. "Sasuke. Can you please tell me what happened?"

"I don't really know. I was walking then Naruto fell on me. We were trying to get up when Sai told us to be quiet and then pushed Naruto on me again but he fell on...a bad place."

"I see...Sai. Is this true?" Both Sasuke and I whipped our heads to the side and stared at the other boy, silently daring him to lie to the teacher.

"I guess."

"Thank you for telling me the truth this time. You will be joining the two boys at recess. Naruto and Sasuke for disrupting the class and you for not only pushing Naruto which is wrong but also for lying. Do you understand?"

"Yes mam." We all said heads lowered in resignation.

Just then the bell rang, signaling recess time. As all the other kids got up and changed their shoes to go outside, Sasuke, Sai and me all went back to our desks and waited for our punishment to be over. Five minutes of silence and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"...What's a pervert?" The rest of the fifteen minute recess was a two on one lesson from both Sasuke and Sai explaining to me what exactly a pervert was. Let's just say I stayed very far from the 'bad areas' on boys and girls for the next seven years. (4)

"_No kidding. Your face was priceless!" _

"_You two scarred me! That isn't funny you jerk! I was six!" Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders._

"_My parents told me about perverts not long before I told you."_

"_That doesn't matter! I had nightmares of creepy old men for weeks!"_

"_How was I supposed to know you had such an impressionable mind?"_

"_Ugh. _You're _the pervert!" _

"_Yes, well I didn't hear you complaining about it last night when I-"_

"Okay! _No need to finish that sentence!"_

"_Sasuke 1- Naruto 0"_

"_Bite me, Uchiha."_

* * *

1. My older brother is the **definition **of momma's boy. Drives me nuts! Haha

2. I know her eyes are red but this is the real world not Konoha. :P

3. I don't know what everyone used but at my elementary school we used little, see-through orange tokens when we did math.

4. I have no clue if anyone else had this talk with their parents. I know I didn't but a couple of months ago I overheard my cousins talking to their seven-year-old about 'Good touch vs. bad touch'. I was a bit freaked out because I thought someone had touched my little cousin and saw red before they told me that they were just teaching her about it. Not a great experience.

So there you have it! The third chapter! :) I'm trying to make them longer for you guys. I hope you all like it!

Again, if any of you know how to draw, please PM me! I'd really like to have pictures of Naruto and Sasuke for each of my stories. I'd love you for life! Haha.

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**"We're like Romeo and Juliet. Minus the fact that you're not thirteen, our families don't hate each other and we didn't commit a double suicide. You're not planning on faking your death, have me go nuts and poison myself, only to find out you were alive all along right before I die then have you really die...right? I wouldn't put it past you you know." NaruSasu

**To all my reviewers, thank you so so much! You have no idea how happy you all make me. To everyone who has either Favorite or Followed this story, thank you as well! To know so many people are reading my story is amazing.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Sasuke**

"_You're not really going to tell Asuma, are you?"_

"_That depends"_

"_On what?"_

"_On whether you'll let me top tonight."_

"_Oh no way in...who are you texting?"_

"_Itachi."_

"_...Why?"_

"_To tell him about your first _love_ of course."_

"_Fine! You can top! Evil bastard."_

"_Mmm, I love getting what I want." Sasuke said, nuzzling Naruto's neck._

"_Yeah yeah, whatever. Just get on with the story."_

The day started like any other day but for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that it would end up on a bad note. During breakfast Mother couldn't stop talking about Naruto and his family, how kind Kushina was, how Naruto was like a little Minato and how he would grow up just as handsome which had Father pouting.

When Itachi dropped me off at my class he poked me forehead and told me to play nice. Yeah, right. Sitting down I noticed everyone seemed more rowdy than usual. Trying not to seem too interested I turned in my seat and asked Shikamaru, a lazy little boy with long brown hair, what everyone seemed so excited about.

"Apparently we're getting a new kid in the class." My eyes widened. No, please God no. I knew the blond boy would be attending the same school but there were more grade one classes than my own! Why must he be in this one?

"Why do you look scared?"

"I'm not scared."

"Okay."

As the minutes passed and Mrs. Sarutobi took attendance I was starting to relax. Maybe Shikamaru was wrong. Maybe he just meant new kid in the school, not the class. I mean, what idiot would be late on his first day?

"_Hey! I already explained why I was late. Don't call me an idiot!"_

"_Blaming your Mom for being late is like blaming the dog when you fart."_

"_I don't have a dog."_

_Sasuke sighed. "I mean in general, idiot."_

We had already started our Maths lesson when the door opened. I looked up, completely forgetting about Naruto and the possibility of him joining my class, until I saw a familiar mop of golden hair. Perfect. I knew it was going to be a bad day.

He found me in an instant. We locked eyes and didn't stop staring at each other for a while. Neither of us noticed the teacher calling his name before she started to almost scream it.

"Loser! Doesn't even know is own name!" Sakura, a pink-haired girl called out. Who was she to talk? The first day of school she was a stuttering mess.

"Hey Mrs. Sarutobi! Can someone who is that dumb be allowed to come to school?" I wasn't surprised to hear the voice of Ino Yamanaka call out. She usually followed Sakura's lead. Whatever, little follower. I've seen how you write. Maybe _you _shouldn't be in school.

"Enough everyone! Every single one of you was shy and even a little scared on your first day. No one laughed at you, did they?" The class went silent rather quickly after that. Serves them right. They didn't know him! Not that I cared of course. We weren't friends. Just to make sure he was okay, I looked back at him and what I saw seemed to make me angry. I didn't know why. All I knew was that Naruto was looking at Mrs. Sarutobi like Mother sometimes looks at Father. I didn't like it. As the teacher was talking with Naruto, about the work we had to do I guess, I quickly finished and walked up to the desk. He was still looking at her! He kind of reminded me of a puppy. I couldn't help glaring at him. Why was he looking at her like that?

"_Awe! Sasuke, you were so jealous! That's so cute!"_

"_I was not jealous."_

"_Oh yeah? Then what do _you _call it?"_

"_Shut up."_

"Mrs. Sarutobi, I'm finished my work."

"Very good Sasuke. Leave it on my desk." I put it down and continued to stare into blue eyes. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes."

"No."

Why did he say we didn't know each other? Does he hate me?

"So which is it? Yes or no?" Looking away from Naruto I could see she was having more fun than necessary. I rolled my eyes. _Women._

"We know each other...sort of."

"Perfect! Sasuke, take Naruto with you to your desk. He can sit between you and Sai. Naruto, take this worksheet and do as much as you can. Sasuke can give you his tokens to help you count. If you're having trouble just raise your hand, okay?" She ruffled his hair. Why? What was the point? Now it was even messier than before, falling into his eyes and framing his face perfectly. From now on, this woman was my enemy.

"_Would you _stop _laughing? It's not that funny."_

"_Oh, you're right. It's hilarious!" Naruto said, clutching his stomach. "You were so cute, Sas! Jealous little bastard, weren't you?"_

"_I think I'm finished with this."_

"_Oh, no! C'mon Sasuke. It's sweet. You know if you didn't act like such an Ice Princess all the time maybe people would understand why I fell in love with you. Why don't you let a little of that sweet side of you out?"_

"_..."_

"_I'm sorry. I'm not fluent in 'mumble'"_

"_It's nothing."_

"_You said something. Say it before I make you."_

"_I've already got you so why do I need to be nice around others?"_

"_Yeah but if you were nice around others than maybe-"_

"_You don't get it! You're the one who brings that out! You're the one who makes me act like a fool, you're the one who makes me smile and gets me through the day. You're the one who made me a morning person just by being there when I wake up, you're-mmph!"_

"_I take it back." Naruto said, panting when he finally broke away from their kiss. "I'm topping tonight."_

"_I'll text Itachi." _

"_Go ahead. I'm going to." Kiss on the left cheek "make love" kiss on the right cheek, "to you" kiss on the nose, "all night." Kiss on the mouth. _

"_Oh get off of me you idiot and let me finish the story." _

"_Way to ruin the mood you ass." _

I could hear him complaining behind me but I didn't care. It's not like I wanted to sit beside him either. We're about to turn to get to our seats when suddenly I'm on the floor and I can't breathe.

"Get _off _of me idiot!"

"I'm _trying _you jerk! Someone tripped me! And don't call me an idiot or I'll tell your mom!"

"Like she'd believe you."

"Mom says I'm a great actor! Whatever that means, so yes! She will believe me."

"You two are too noisy. I'm trying to work." I sighed and looked up at the bane of my existence. Seriously, he was worse than Naruto. I could feel Naruto tense and rolled my eyes when he started looking at me and Sai, the boy who talked, back and forth. Sure, we sort of looked alike but jeez, he already met my family. He should know I only have one brother.

"My name is Sai. Nice to meet you. Now stop talking." Before I could stop him, Sai pushed Naruto's head down making his face land in my private area. Mother and Father had sat me down not too long ago about good touch and bad touch and I knew that Naruto was not in a good area. Feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment I called for the teacher.

"P-p-pervert! Get off! Pervert! Mrs. Sarutobi!" Maybe that wasn't such a good move on my part. All the other kids instantly started whispering about us and Naruto looked more embarrassed than I did if that was even possible.

"What is going on? Sasuke, stop yelling. Naruto, stand up. Sai, what happened?"

"I don't know Teacher. I was trying to do my work when they suddenly fell and started yelling at each other."

"Why you-"

"That's enough boys. You're staying in class at recess. Now sit down and finish your work." I watched the teacher march back to her desk. This was just wonderful. _Itachi _never got a detention and it's all Naruto's…why is he crying? Does it upset him that much, not being allowed to doing out for recess?

"Stop crying. You're such a baby. It's only one recess. There is still lunch and last recess."

"I'm not-"

"Leave him alone. It's your fault we're in trouble." Why was my mouth moving? I never allowed that! Damn it. Now he looks confused. "Stop looking at me funny. Come sit. If it's hard I'll help you."

"Uhm, thank you."

"Hn. This doesn't make us friends."

"Like I would want to be your friend!"

"Naruto, unless you want to stay for two recesses' you will sit down quietly and do your work, okay?"

"Yes m'am."

I watched him as he did his work and was happy that he never once asked me for any kind of help, which is something that changed drastically over the years. I was a little surprised to see him so quite. Ever since we first met his mouth has been open. Now there's just silence with a bit of pink tongue sticking out in concentration. He looks kind of – the scraping of his chair tore me from my thoughts.

I knew he was just handing in his paper so I jump a little when I heard my name being called.

"…You too Sasuke." Getting up I saw Naruto wipe at his eyes. Honestly, he was such a crybaby. When I got up to the front I noticed Sai was there as well. I moved closer to the blond not even realizing I was trying to protect him from the other dark-haired boy.

"_My Knight in shining armor." Naruto said while batting his eyelashes. _

"Sasuke. Can you please tell me what happened?"

"I don't really know. I was walking then Naruto fell on me. We were trying to get up when Sai told us to be quiet and then pushed Naruto on me again but he fell on...a bad place."

"I see...Sai. Is this true?" Both Naruto and I gave him hard looks, daring him to lie to the teacher.

"I guess."

"I guess."

"Thank you for telling me the truth this time. You will be joining the two boys at recess. Naruto and Sasuke for disrupting the class and you for not only pushing Naruto which is wrong but also for lying. Do you understand?"

"Yes mam." We all said heads lowered in resignation. Just then the bell rang announcing recess time. As the rest of the class rushed out of the room, we three walked back to our seats and sat down. I looked up at the clock to see what time it was. 10:15, huh? Let's see how long he can last before he opens his mouth.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Hm, five minutes. I only gave him three.

"What?"

"What's a pervert?" I almost started laughing when I saw how serious he was. I looked over at Sai who had an eyebrow raised, right then the both of us smiled. The rest of the time was a well wasted lesson on perverts. Naruto didn't touch anyone, whether it was male or female, for at least seven years after that.

"Now _can we fuck?"_

"_I thought you wanted to 'make love'"_

"_Yeah, that was before the pervert talk."_

"_But I didn't even say what we told you!"_

"_Doesn't matter. Being a little pervy myself, I don't need to be told. Now, come 'ere." Naruto pulled Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and brought him in for a kiss._

* * *

Yay! The fourth chapter! I know it took a while for me to post but for some reason I had a hard time writing this one…I know everything is the same…but it's not….I dunno.

Anyways, I hope you all liked it! I'll try to have the fifth chapter up either tomorrow or the day after.

Again, if any of you know how to draw, please PM me! I'd really like to have pictures of Naruto and Sasuke for each of my stories. I'd love you for life! Haha.

Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **"We're like Romeo and Juliet. Minus the fact that you're not thirteen, our families don't hate each other and we didn't commit a double suicide. You're not planning on faking your death, have me go nuts and poison myself, only to find out you were alive all along right before I die then have you really die...right? I wouldn't put it past you you know." NaruSasu

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Naruto**

"_What happened next?"_

"_I don't know. We spent a lot of time together."_

"_More like our mothers _made _us spend time together."_

"_What about that time we spent away from each other?" _

_Naruto looked up from his laptop and sent his lover a puzzled look. "When was that?"_

"_When we were ten I think."_

"_Oh right! I wasn't here for your tenth birthday..." Naruto gave the dark man a small smile. _

"_Oh don't give me that. You were here for every other one. I don't see why that was such a huge deal to you." _

"_You hit your double digits! That _is _a huge deal!"_

"_Maybe to a sap like you, but I don't care."_

"_Yeah right."_

Over the years Sasuke and I had learned to deal with each other. We didn't have much of a choice, really. It was like someone out there was destined to keep us together, we were hardly ever apart. And when we were...I had to admit. I didn't like it.

I was so used to being around the brooding jerk that when I wasn't near him I felt sort of...off balance, I guess you could say.

So when my parents announced that we would be visiting family in Quebec for the summer I was obviously excited. That is until I found out we wouldn't be here for the bastards birthday.

"But, Mom! We've always been at each other's birthday parties! It's like...like..._ugh _what's that word?"

"Tradition, sweetheart." Kushina smiled at her son and continued packing his suitcase.

"Yeah! Tradition!" Jumping up and off his bed, Naruto started pacing his blue-carpeted room.

"Don't you want to see your grandparents, Naruto?" Naruto looked up at his father, who had just walked in to hand his mother some more clothes, and scowled.

"It's not that I don't want to see them. I just don't get why they can't come here?"

"Naruto, they don't have the money. You know you're Grandmother likes to...spend her money a little more than she should."

"You mean she's got a gambling problem."

"Naruto!" Kushina whipped her head and sent her son a dirty look.

"What? I learned about it at school. I also learned about alcoholism and drug abuse. Then Sasuke and I-"

"Me and Sasuke, sweetie. Use proper grammar please." Rolling his eyes, Naruto sighed and continued.

"Whatever. _Me _and Sasukehad to do a report and I remembered what you guys would say about her, then when we wrote down everything I could remember about the old Hag – Ouch! Dad!" Rubbing at his throbbing head, Naruto glared up at his father.

"That's your Grandmother Naru. Show some respect."

"God _damn, _can I finish what I was saying or not?!" Both Minato and Kushina looked at each other and grinned.

"We don't know, _can _you?" Naruto screamed and stomped away from his laughing parents.

"_Have I ever mentioned how much I love your parents?"_

"_You can take 'em! Argh! They drive me _insane_!"_

"_So... I'm like the _Ying _to your _Yang, _huh?" Sasuke said and winked. _

"_Oh sure. You're the Ying to my Yang, Juliette to my Romeo, Eve to my Adam, Bonnie to my Clyde etcetera, etcetera..." _

_Sasuke slapped his forehead. "I was trying to make you smile you ass." He grumbled out. _

_Naruto looked down at his pouting and pulled the other man towards him. Sasuke feigned resistance than finally let Naruto pull him into his embrace. "You're cute when you're pouting."_

"_Oh, so my being annoyed it cute? That's nice."_

"_Mhmm. Your lips get all droopy and it just makes me want to kiss them."_

"_No kissing. Finish the story." Now it was Naruto's turn to pout. _

"_Spoiled sport."_

No matter what I did we ended up leaving anyways. We paid a visit to the Uchiha's first of course, wishing Sasuke an early "Happy Birthday" and apologized that we wouldn't be there for it.

Walking up to the large doors, Naruto tried balancing the cake he had made for his friend and pushing the bell at the same time. When he door opened, Naruto started singing. "Happy Early Birthday Bastaaaaaa-Mikoto!" Naruto could feel the anger coming off his Mom. Gulping, he smiled up at the woman apologetically.

Giggling, Mikoto took the plate from Naruto's arms "Sasuke's right behind me. I'll just go put this in the kitchen." Kushina gave her son a dirty look before following her friend in the house, Minato not far behind. Before Naruto could go as well, Sasuke walked out and closed the door behind him.

Both boys were silent. Not knowing what to say because they've never been in this kind of situation before. Not able to take the silence any longer, Naruto was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry I won't be here for your birthday."

"It's fine" Naruto winced. That had hurt. Didn't the Uchiha care? Faking a smile he said "I'll make sure to talk to you though!"

"Who said I wanted you to call me?"

"You're such a jerk! Why do I ever bother with you! God!" Anger and sadness were raging a war inside his small body. Not wanting to punch his friend in the face, Naruto went to run in to the house but Sasuke stopped him, taking a hold of his wrist.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to speak. The boy wouldn't even look at him! "I-uhm. Thank you. For the cake. You made it again, right?" Knowing this was Sasuke's form of apologizing, Naruto grinned, nodding his head multiple times.

"Alright. Let's go in so we can have a piece and let our moms take a ridiculous amount of pictures."

"Yeah!"

* * *

Right when we were about to leave, I shook Mom's hand from my shoulder and ran back to the door where Sasuke's family were seeing us off. I stood there, panting and staring into the eyes of my arch-enemy and what do I do? I hug him.

I _hugged _him.

Why? Why do I continuously do these things? I know I'll just end up in the dirt. Literally. Sasuke shoved me off of him and crossed his arms, pouting. Itachi had that expression on his face that said 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' which irritated me to no end and Mikoto stood there trying to hide her laughter behind a dainty hand. Fugaku...well, he never really did anything. Although there was a serious throbbing going on with a vein on left side of his temple. The man should really get it checked out.

"I hate you too, Bastard!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran back to where my parents were waiting. Sasuke sent me nothing but an eye roll and a small smile. That was enough for me though.

Before I knew it the weeks had come and gone. Quebec wasn't much different from back home; as long as you knew some French you could have a decent conversation with the other kids. I made sure to be home on the twenty-third though. Gramps has a computer at his place with something called a "Web-Camera". It's this little, circular thing that you place on your computer so that you can see and talk to people over the internet. Cool, huh? He let me use it so that I could talk to Sasuke. I was telling him about all my cool adventures in the city, where we had gone, and the people I met. I know he wasn't really listening but it was good to see his face again. I wonder why?

"You know, you could at least _pretend _to be listening to me."

"I thought it was _my _birthday. Why should I be the one listening to you?"

"You never talk!"

"What if I have something to say?"

"Oh! Sorry! What's up birthday boy?" I asked, grinning. When all I heard was silence I tried holding back my laughter but failed.

"Stop laughing" he mumbled out "it's your fault I have nothing to say!"

"How could it be my fault? I'm in a different province!"

"Exactly!" Giving the raven a puzzled look, he sighed and started to explain. "When you're not here...I've got nothing to talk about. Not that I talk much anyways since you do all the talking for the both of us."

Wincing, I gave him a sheepish smile, scratching at my nose. "Sorry 'bout that"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't mind. Like I said, I don't really like talking..." Both of us were silent for a couple of minutes then Mom burst in the room.

"Naruto! What are you doing on that computer with the door closed?! Are you doing dirty things?" Naruto could feel his face get red, both anger and embarrassment running through his veins.

"_Mom!_" he yelled. That's when he started hearing the laughter. Turning back to the screen, he gave a small smile that no one noticed. There was Sasuke, clutching his stomach, mouth wide open, roaring with laughter. "S'not funny, jerk" Sauske just continued to laugh. Rolling his eyes, Naruto got up, ignoring his mothers apologies. "Happy Birthday jerk face!"

Motioning the screen to his mother, knowing the woman would now want to talk to his friend, Naruto walked out of the room, a small content smile on his face. It didn't matter if his mother had absolutely no tact and embarrassed him to the point when he was thinking of hitting the woman.

Hearing Sasuke's laugh after so long was worth it.

"_You know, you can be too sweet sometimes."_

"_And you can be too bitter sometimes!"_

"_Hm, we balance each other out well, don't we?" Sasuke asked with a smile._

"_I like to think so."_

* * *

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **"We're like Romeo and Juliet. Minus the fact that you're not thirteen, our families don't hate each other and we didn't commit a double suicide. You're not planning on faking your death, have me go nuts and poison myself, only to find out you were alive all along right before I die then have you really die...right? I wouldn't put it past you you know." NaruSasu

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Sasuke**

"_I never asked but what was it like being away from me? I know how awesome I am and how you can't live without me – oomph!"_

"_Idiot. Let me speak and you'll find out."_

_Rubbing at his stomach, Naruto glared._

Learning Naruto would be gone for the entire summer had me jumping for joy.

"_Liar!"_

"_I'm not lying. Now shut up and listen"_

At first all I could think of is I no longer have to share my bed, I wasn't being forced to stay up until four in the morning, "just because", I didn't have to listen to a voice that grated on my ears incessantly.

"So what will your plans be for the summer, Sasuke?" Glancing up from his cereal, Sasuke gave his mother a puzzled look.

"Uhm, do what I usually do?"

"But, sweetheart. Naruto won't be here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I do have other friends, Mother." She gave him a sweet smile.

"I know, dear. But...aren't you a little sad?"

"About what?" Honestly, all he wanted to do was finish his breakfast, shower, get dressed then head out to Naru - ...oh.

"He'll be fine Mother. Like he says, he does have other friends." Sasuke shot his older brother a wary glance.

"I do have other friends. My world doesn't revolve around Naruto, you know!" Hearing a shot grunt, Sasuke shrunk in his seat.

"Please do not raise your voice at the table, Sasuke." Sasuke looked towards his Father but was only shown the back of that morning's newspaper.

"Yes, Father."

"Well, I think it would be a nice change, playing with other people. You know how much I love little Naru but change isn't a bad thing."

Sasuke didn't realize he was angry until he winced when his nails cut into his skin, he fists were clenched so tight.

"So what are we doing for your birthday this year? It's a special one! You're going to be ten! Oh, my baby is getting s big!"

"Same as every year. The gang will come over for a pool party, you'll make everyone a nice cake and Naruto will end up making me some nasty, horrible, poisonous thing that I can't put in my mouth but I'll pretend to like it anyways, then Naruto will end up keeping me awake all night because you always end up putting too much sugar in your cakes and get him all hyper."

"_I thought you liked that cake!"_

"_I only ate it because you made it for me. The thing was as hard as rock, idiot!"_

Sasuke heard Itachi scoff "You obviously haven't been listening, brother. Naruto won't _be _here for your birthday. He'll be in Quebec."

"Oh please, he'll come back before that. We've never missed a birthday. It's like tradition." When he got no answer, Sasuke looked towards his mother, only to receive a look full of pity. Glancing towards his Father, hoping the man would give him the answer he desired, Fugaku sighed and shook his head.

"I-I'm finished my food. May I be excused?" Before anyone could give an answer, Sasuke was up off his seat and in his room.

"_See! I _knew _you were upset!" _

"_Whatever."_

"_Awe, Sasu-bear!"_

"_What'd I say about calling me that?" the raven growled out._

_Chucking, Naruto wrapped his arms around the irritated Uchiha and nuzzled Sasuke's face with his own. "I think it's so _cute _that you were so upset!"_

"_Hn, so did Itachi, apparently."_

There was a knock on the door but Sasuke ignored it, finding that glaring up at his ceiling was much more important.

"Really, Sasuke. Sulking doesn't suit you."

"I'm not sulking."

"Hm, pouting seems to suit you though."

"I'm not pouting!" Sasuke felt the bed dip as Itachi sat down.

"We've told you time and time again that he wouldn't be here, Sasuke. Why are you now getting upset?"

When Sasuke refused to answer, he latched on to Sasuke's ankles and pulled the younger Uchiha towards him. "You asked for it" Before Sasuke could scramble away, Itachi gripped the young boys sides and started tickling him.

"_Hold it!"_

"_What?"_

"_Itachi..._tickled _you?"_

"_...yes."_

_Naruto burst out laughing the image in his mind too funny to comprehend._

"_Why is that so funny? You know Itachi and how he is."_

_Wiping at the tears that had collected at the corners of his bright blue eyes, Naruto chuckled. "I know, I know. But sometimes even _I _see him as the scary, money-hungry man people believe him to be. True, the image goes away instantly why I remember seeing him in a frilly pink apron one year during Christmas, but I never thought he'd ever _tickle _you! That's just too funny!"_

"_You think him tickling me is more funny that Itachi Uchiha in a frilly pink apron?"_

"_Yup" Naruto said, nodding his head enthusiastically._

"_Moron"._

"Uncle!"

"See? Was that so hard?" Sasuke gave his older brother his most deathly glare. Not that it would work of course. Itachi himself had the scariest glare Sasuke had ever seen, also, when he was lying on his bed panting, eyes watery and cheeks in pain, Sasuke's glare held no power.

"I hate you"

"Yes yes, we know. Now, what's your problem?"

"..."

"Do I need to punish you again?"

"No!" Sasuke yelled, scrambling back away from his brother only to land on a heap on his floor. When he looked up at his brother, he saw the mirth dancing in those dark eyes. "I really hate you."

Itachi just raised a brow. Sighing, Sasuke got back on his bed and held a pillow to his chest. "We...we've never really been apart before. Ever since we met people having been putting us together. We've _always _been together. Now he's not going to be here for an entire summer and it...it doesn't feel right."

"Keep going"

Clucking his tongue, Sasuke continued. "It's almost like its one big joke. He'll be here tomorrow, and the day after and the day after that. But he won't be and I don't like it. It wasn't until you guys started talking about my birthday that I finally realized that...oh. He won't be here. At first I was happy. An entire summer without the orange blur? Awesome. Then...it wasn't so awesome."

Itachi placed his hand on top of his brother's head and ruffled his hair. "You'll be fine. Like Mother said, it will be a good change. You two rely so much on each other without even realizing. Before you know it, he'll be back and jumping all over the house in no time." Poking Sasuke's forehead, Itachi got up and walked out.

* * *

The day Naruto and his family were leaving, Sasuke was like a chicken with its head cut off. He was running all over the house, either trying to keep busy or continuously checking his reflection.

It was his father who stopped him from walking into the bathroom for the twentieth time that morning. "Enough. They'll be here soon. And why do you keep checking how you look? It's just Naruto, not some girl you have a crush on..." Sasuke would have burst out laughing if it weren't for his father grip on his head getting tighter and tighter.

His eyes were as wide as they could go and his mouth was slack. Sasuke started whimpering from the pain, that was when Fugaku released his son and started calling for his wife. Sasuke gave his father a confused look then started walking to the bathroom. Then the doorbell rang.

Sasuke turned on his heel and was running to the door, almost colliding with his mothers back. Giving her son a shaky smile, she opened the door.

"Happy Early Birthday Bastaaaaaa-Mikoto!"

Giggling, Mikoto took the plate from Naruto's arms "Sasuke's right behind me. I'll just go put this in the kitchen."

Sasuke moved back to let both of Naruto's parents in the house then closed the door behind him. Both he and Naruto just stood there on the front steps, neither saying anything.

"I'm sorry I won't be here for your birthday." Naruto said his head down.

"It's fine"

Stealing a glance, Sasuke saw the flash of hurt that passed in Naruto's eyes before the younger boy smiled. "I'll make sure to talk to you though!"

"Who said I wanted you to call me?" This time Naruto didn't hide the hurt _or _the anger.

"You're such a jerk! Why do I ever bother with you! God!" Naruto was about to run into the house but Sasuke caught his wrist.

He didn't have the courage to look up into those bright blue eyes "I-uhm. Thank you. For the cake. You made it again, right?" Sasuke could practically feel the grin Naruto was now showing, teeth and all.

Looking up, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Alright. Let's go in so we can have a piece and let our moms take a ridiculous amount of pictures."

"Yeah!"

* * *

As they were leaving, the four of us stood at the door to send them off. Kushina had her hand on Naruto's shoulder. He turned back once and before I knew it the idiot had run to us. Reeling back, I stared wide-eyed at his panting form.

Then he hugged me.

He _hugged _me.

I didn't know what to do. The feel of his arms wrapped around me somehow made me feel safe, in a different way from when my family held me though. It frightened me so I did the only thing that popped into my head.

I pushed him.

I could feel mother's shaking form and knew she was trying not to laugh out loud. Itachi had some weird look on his face and Father looked like is head were about to explode.

"I hate you too, Bastard!" He yelled at me as he ran back to his parents, waving. Rolling my eyes, I was smiling. Nothing like his. Only Naruto had the kind of smile that could warm a person from the inside out. But it seemed to make him happy so I kept it on my face as they drove away even though all I wanted to do was chase after them and bring him back.

Before I knew it the weeks flew by. I had friends over almost every day to pass the time but it wasn't the same without Naruto there.

* * *

It was finally July 23rd, my birthday. Like I said, I had the usual gang over for a pool party. Mother went all out with the food as usual, the sun was shining and it was hot out. But no matter how blue the sky was or how hot the sun beat down on my body, something was missing.

It wasn't until half-way through the party that Father pulled me aside and lead me to his office. Thinking I had done something wrong, I was confused when he pushed me in his chair and booted up his computer. Explaining to me that he and Minato had talked, they set up a way for Naruto and I to talk so that we could see each other which I thought was pretty cool.

The moment his face popped up on the screen I felt I could breathe easier. As usual, he couldn't keep his mouth shut so I didn't really hear anything that he said. The thing is, I don't really need to listen to is words, and all I did was listen to his voice. To me, it was like background music. Not the crappy kind you hear in an elevator but the kind you put on when you're home all alone to help you feel safe and not so alone.

"You know, you could at least _pretend _to be listening to me." That shook me from my thoughts.

"I thought it was _my _birthday. Why should I be the one listening to you?"

"You never talk!" Touché...

"What if I have something to say?" I smirked. That got him.

"Oh! Sorry! What's up birthday boy?"...or not.

"Stop laughing" I mumbled "it's your fault I have nothing to say!"

"How could it be my fault? I'm in a different province!"

"Exactly!" seeing the confused look on his face I sighed and explained myself. "When you're not here...I've got nothing to talk about. Not that I talk much anyways since you do all the talking for the both of us."

"Sorry 'bout that"

Shrugging my shoulders I said "I don't mind. Like I said, I don't really like talking..." both of us were silent, again not knowing what to say. That is until I heard Kushina burst into the room.

"Naruto! What are you doing on that computer with the door closed?! Are you doing dirty things?" Naruto's face was _priceless_. I started to laugh, _really _laugh, as if he were still here. It was then that I realized I hadn't truly laughed since he was here.

"_Mom!_" I heard him yell, which only made me laugh even harder, clutching my stomach from the pain. "S'not funny, jerk"

"Happy Birthday jerk face!" Squinting at the screen, I saw him give me one last smile before he mother was sitting before me, apologizing over and over again. I just smiled and told her it was no problem. Letting her speak, I couldn't help let the small smile escape.

"_Oh Sasu! You were too cute as a kid! We should have done this years ago!"_

_Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and jumped off the couch. "So you're saying you like me better as a child?" Turning to face his distraught lover, Sasuke smirked "Peeeedddoooooo" letting the word roll off his tongue Sasuke started laughing and ran out the back door, a screaming Naruto on his heels._

* * *

Hope you all liked it! And sorry for taking so long to update.  
Bad Maria. Bad!  
Haha

Please Review!


End file.
